


Take the lead, and I will follow

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I am doing this for the peeps!, Jin being stubborn as always, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: An awkward moment which Jin has to share a futon with Jin.Drabble title from "Hello" by Allie X
Relationships: Jin Sakai & Yuna, Jin Sakai/Yuna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Take the lead, and I will follow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danceswithronin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithronin/gifts).



It seems that travel made Yuna and Jin weary, and even more for Jin especially after the battle of Yarikawa, which he shows the wrath of the Ghost to Mongols, and made the community tremble to their knees. No longer the lord of the land, and maybe hunted by the Mongols for the death for one of the generals, even the thought of rest for the sake of his people seems undermined at most. 

If he ever took his horse, Nobu around for the walks. He would take that time to shut his eyes, catching up from lost sleep. That made Yuna worried slightly on how he pushed himself to save his people and neglected his needs. Yuna nudged him gently. “You look exhausted Jin…”

Jin shook his head.over that matter.

“No I am fine…” as usual his stoic nature came over him, as he tried his best to fight off his weariness. Yuna could not say no, she is no demure lord’s daughter, but a fiery spirit. “Jin…” She nudged him gently “ The people needed you and I think you need some sleep. Soon you will become a disturbed spirit…”

“How about Taka?”

Yuna shook her head ‘Do not worry, he is more than happy to sleep in the forge, plus he is helping me fix up my sword…” and soon she took his calloused hand gently from his “ He needs to stay here overnight to check the embers…you know…” Yuna gave a raised eyebrow. “It would do the town much favour if you shut your eyes…” She gave a raised eyebrow, and of course she dragged her to the empty hut. And she seems to know where to bring him.

Soon they found a small futon, a pot with caking O-kayu, and broken teacups. Quickly Yuna plopped to the futon “This feels nice…” Jin looked over at Yuna, her face seems to lightened a little as she collapsed on the futon. It must be many months where she ran around the island for survival, and to have serenity must be a rare moment for her. 

Jin, however, seems unrested as he rather curls himself into a small corner, fearing that anyone could attack him. Little did he know that Yuna keeps that one eye open. “Come… you are going to have your back hurt…”

Jin bit his tongue in embarrassment. He can think of many responses to answer Yuna about his reaction, after all, he was used to the nomad lifestyle. “No, I cannot…you are…”

Yuna gave a cheeky smile to him. “Relax, no Mongols are preying over us…”

“…I do not…I….” Jin tried his damnedest to focus on the crackling fires from the forage. He must stay focused, for the sake of his uncle. For the sake…. Jin could feel his back aching just sleeping in a seated position. And he sighed heavily…

Maybe he needed to be kinder to himself, after saving Yuna and Taka’s village proven to be a tiresome job. Yuna nudged herself to give Jin space “Let’s hope the gods that Kenji will not spy on us… “ Her hands somehow tangled his bun, removing a small piece of cloth. His hair went loose and Yuna smelt it gently. He could feel her sighs of relief 

“You smelt nice…”

Too exhausted to protest, Jin reluctantly fell asleep on Yuna’s side, with her heartbeat being his source of comfort. 

_ In his heart, he hoped that Kenji would not be stumbling to their hut, to find their affairs. _

Soon the cicadas and the winds serenade them to deep sleep. 

At last, he is at peace.

* * *

** Note: ** So this is a request from "Danceswithronin" in thanks for her Kitsune drabble. I think it went something like this "‘The first time Jin and Yuna share a bed. They don’t even have to make out or sleep together or anything, it could just be a case of oh no there’s only one bed whatever do we dooooooo :( and Jin wants to sleep elsewhere for propriety and let Yuna have the bed because he’s a gentleman, but it’s cold or something and Yuna is like, uh, no, get over here you shy beast and snuggle my ass like you have a crush but don’t want to admit it."

I apologise if it took longer than normal, as I have a super long writers' block which I have been unable to write, due to work circumstances and all.

I mean the fandom has been awesome and I hope you guys would love this drabble :)

*o-kayu: So this is an annotation from a Japanese customer when referring to congee (Apparently I am using the incorrect form when I speak to them, which I forget to drop the "お”), so it is a reverence for food, and I think Jin would hold his formality given he was raised in a noble household with uncle Shimura LOL LOL


End file.
